A New Direction
by TJ Brooks
Summary: Following the suicide mission in ME2 a lost Miranda Lawson retreats to her office avoiding Shepard and the crew. Shepard offers her a new direction. First Fanfic. All characters are owned by Bioware. Originally a one shot for a friend but will continue.
1. A New Direction

**A New Direction**

Shepard paced outside of the office door on the second level of the Normandy. She had worn the tread outside that door so many times before but this time was different. This time she had no idea what was waiting on the other side. Mustering all her courage Shepard approached the door and raised a calloused hand to knock. The Commander stopped suddenly and looked at her fist shaped hand, raised in the air.

_I'm the Commander of this ship why the hell am I knocking_ she thought. As she stared at her hand she wondered why she had even raised it. She had never knocked before. She stood outside the door alcove, berating herself as the door to Miranda Lawson's office slid open.

"Commander." greeted the XO from a chair near the porthole. Shepard lowered her hand and resumed her customary track to her XOs desk which was littered with dozens of data pads and files the likes of which the Commander had never seen. Shepard could not recall ever seeing her XOs desk anything but tidy and orderly. The chaotic mess before her undoubtedly an indication of the discussion about to come.

Shepard moved to the Normandy's porthole and looked out over the vast expanse of the Sheoul system in the Hades Nexus cluster. The Normandy wasn't travelling quickly, she had nowhere to be and the Commander had not ordered a destination. She simply flew a lazy trail through the stars while the crew repaired her systems and tested her operational capability following the heavy damage she took at the Collector base.

Shepard shuddered as she recalled the last few minutes of that suicide mission. Her crew had followed her without question, without doubt, without regret. She admired their loyalty and wondered why it was so easy for them to give. Why did she deserve it? She didn't always bring them back. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the loss of Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko on Virmire. No one understood the true pain she felt in losing a soldier who had been so close to her. Alenko had been her ear to the ground, her eyes on the deck. He helped her with moral decisions and choices no single person should have the right to make. And he did this to his dying breath, advising the Commander to leave him behind on Virmire and rescue Operations Chief Ashley Williams. Shepard allowed the memory to fade. Turning to face her XO the Commander opened her eyes and for the second time that morning Shepard froze.

Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson was meticulous about everything in a way that only Miranda Lawson could be. In the months before the Collector base mission she had personally managed to piss off two thirds of the crew and logged no fewer than 27 Service Standard Failure reports recommending that crew members be reprimanded, all yet to be endorsed by Shepard. The Commander had relied on Miranda's intelligence and superior awareness on the battlefield. Shepard did not want to admit that she was in awe of this woman. She had never confided just how much she appreciated the work Miranda did. The political and organisational battles she fought, the morale and personal issues she dealt with, all so that the Commander could focus on the most important mission at hand. Today, that mission was Miranda Lawson.

Shepard stared at her XO, but where she once was in awe she found herself feeling sorrow. Miranda sat in the observation chair looking out of the Normandy porthole. Except that wasn't what it looked like to Shepard. Shepard saw her XO sprawled haphazardly across the chair staring blankly into space. A few unruly strands of hair obscured Miranda's eyes from Shepard's view but alerted the commander that something was definitely wrong.

Shepard motioned to the door which appeared to magically open unsummoned.

"How did you..er?"

Without a word Miranda turned her head slightly and nodded to a small electronic device in the alcove above the door.

"Of course" muttered Shepard. The Commander caught only a glimpse of Miranda's face but it was all she needed. In a flash she had noted Miranda's uncharacteristically ragged appearance and the despair in her eyes. Instinctively she moved behind the XO's chair. Summoning her courage Shepard addressed her XO.

"I feel I need to point out that you have failed to submit a Service Standard Failure Report of significance Miss Lawson."

Miranda ignored her. Shepard watched as her eyes lowered and a thin handpicked at a thread that dared to free itself from the woman's skin tight uniform.

"I fear I would be neglecting my own duties if I did not point out your error and have you rectify it immediately."

Miranda sighed, finally acknowledging the Commander's presence.

"Who?" she muttered.

"It's for me." breathed Shepard. Stepping behind the XOs chair she placed a hand on either shoulder and gently massaged the back of Miranda's neck with her thumbs. Miranda tensed. "I think I have been neglecting the most important member of my crew." she coo'd. "The one person I really can't do anything without." Miranda's shoulder muscles loosened slowly as Shepard kneaded her with her thumbs, pressing gently then harder to remove the tension she had carried for so many months.

"And who would that be?" she asked, her voice grating the very bones that reached out to soothe her.

Shepard didn't take the bait. She turned the chair around, forcing the XO to acknowledge her. Bending down on one knee, the Commander placed her palms on Miranda's warm, white cheeks and lifted her head to face her. Miranda tried to avert her eyes but succeeded only in alerting Shepard to a single tear that found its way into the Commander's palm. "Miri," Shepard breathed. "I'm here. And I am not going anywhere without you." Miranda pulled herself away, hiding her shame behind frail looking arms and cowering into the chair. "Go away." she spluttered.

Shepard reached out and took hold of Miranda's arms, pulling her upright in the chair as she clasped the XO's hands together and brought them to her lips. She kissed them softly and tenderly for several minutes. There was no hurry. Miranda calmed and turned to face the Commander. A rush of red flashed in her cheeks as she saw that Shepard was not wearing her dress uniform, but was rather casually attired in dark slacks and a blue shirt. Shepard noticed her reaction. "You like? I thought since we were neither Alliance nor Cerberus anymore we could dispense with those uniforms." A hint of a smile crossed Miranda's face.

"Kelly is going to need your size."

"Why would I need a new uniform?" snapped Miranda.

"Because you are part of this crew."

"Am I?" hissed Miranda. "I'm not Alliance, and since leaving Cerberus the Illusive Man no doubt has ordered me shot on sight, so I fail to see the significance of a uniform change."

"It would seem," soothed Shepard, pulling the XO up out of her chair and wrapping firm arms around her waist "That you have failed to see the significance of a number of things of late."

The Commander tucked the strand of unruly hair that dared to defy Miranda Lawson behind her ear and leaned in to embrace her XO. Squeezing her gently she whispered softly in her ear "You are not lost Miri. You will always have a place on the Normandy by my side. It says so right here." She broke the embrace and pointed to a cloth patch on the right shoulder of her uniform shirt. Miranda's curiosity got the better of her and her eyes followed Shepard's motion and she found the reason for the remark. The new crew badge bore a likeness of the Normandy and etched proudly on each side of the ship were the names of the ship's Commanders – Shepard and Lawson.

Miranda gasped. She felt so stupid. She had locked herself away from Shepard, the crew, her life, waiting for what seemed like an inevitable end. Embarrassed by her appearance and demeanour, she apologised profusely and tried to excuse herself from the Commander's presence.

"Uhuh," coo'd Shepard. "I told you, I am not going anywhere."

"Shepard." Miranda started to voice her protest.

"And now that you are a Commander of this ship it is a requirement for the purpose of morale that you address all senior staff by their first names."

Miranda cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow? She knew the answer but asked the question anyway. She was used to the Commander's games. "And where does it say that?"

"Right here." grinned the Commander, pointing at the patch above her breast pocket which read CMDR. SANDRA SHEPARD.

**-END-**


	2. Of Mice and Women

**A New Direction**

**Chapter 2**

**Of Mice and (Wo)men**

The Commander of the Normandy tugged a long thin boot over her foot and sighed. Adjusting her new uniform, she rolled back her shoulders, testing the fit across her chest. Lunging forward in her customary battle pose she was surprised at the extra reach and depth the cut afforded her. Content, she left her quarters and headed to the CIC.

"There's a message for you Commander," greeted Kelly Chambers as the Commander stepped out of the elevator. The commanding officer of the Normandy stared blankly at the Yeoman. Kelly motioned to a terminal to the left of the galaxy map. "Its on your personal terminal Commander."

The Commander nodded. Stepping towards the terminal she opened a message marked urgent.

_To: Commander Shepard/Lawson, Normandy_

_From: Admiral Hackett, Alliance Headquarters_

_Priority: Urgent_

_Mission: Shadow Broker intel suggests that Aria T'loak may have information about Batarian plans to build a weapon of unimaginable power. Alliance agents have confirmed increased Batarian troop movements within the terminus system. Diplomatic relations between the Alliance and the Batarians continue to decline following the Alpha Relay incident in the Bahak System. The Alliance fears war is imminent. The Normandy is ordered to Omega to gather intelligence from T'loak to determine if the Batarians are building a weapon of mass destruction, and if they are to stop them._

_Time is short._

_Admiral Hackett_

Kelly watched out of the corner of her eye as the Commander appeared to read the message again and again, her face growing more concerned by the minute. The Yeoman approached her cautiously.

"Excuse me, Commander Lawson?" Kelly reached out a friendly hand and placed it on Miranda's shoulder. Miranda jumped, awoken from a deep thought she didn't care to share with the young woman.

"That will be all Miss Chambers."

Kelly watched as Miranda Lawson walked briskly to the elevator and the doors closed behind her. Glancing at the terminal, Kelly read the private message which Miranda had neglected to close. A worried gasp escaped her lips. She closed the message. Returning to her terminal she immediately started composing her own.

O O O O O O

Doctor Chakwas had dealt with her share of uncooperative patients but Sandra Shepard pushed her to her limit. "Sit down Shepard," she barked "Or god help me I will sedate you for a week."

Shepard growled and pulled her legs back up onto the bed in the medical bay. She watched as the doctor and the Yeoman nurse fussed about her.

"C'mon Doc," grumbled the Commander. "The arm is great and I can see just fine. It's already been three days."

Chakwas shot the commander a glare that would have stopped a charging Krogan.

"Shut it Commander," she spat, tightening the sling that held Shepard's right arm across her chest.

"The sling stays on another night and as for the eye..." Chakwas growled "Perhaps you'd consider wearing a helmet the next time you decide to go charging into a Batarian minefield?"

Shepard gulped and sat quietly; she wasn't going to push that button again.

The doors to the Med Bay opened revealing a striking Miranda Lawson. Shepard smiled, taking in the sight of Miranda in her new crew uniform. Her heart lifted as she watched Miranda walk purposefully towards her and quickly sank as she passed the bed without so much as a glance.

Miranda took the doctor aside to speak privately. Straining her ears, Shepard cursed Cerberus for not upgrading something useful when they rebuilt her. Focusing her good eye on Miranda's lips, she tried to copy her mouth shape in an awkward attempt to ascertain anything that she was saying. _Gotta give a girl credit for trying_ she mused acknowledging her hopeless effort had only succeeded in establishing that her former XOs lips were the most alluring that she had ever seen. Her only clue as to the nature of the discussion was as insistent shake of the head from Chakwas and an uncharacteristically agitated Lawson. Whatever it was, the answer was clearly no and Miranda was not happy about it.

Several minutes later Shepard was released from the Med Bay on restricted duties. Restricted duties for a Commander she quickly realised meant no duties at all. Shepard rubbed at the bandage covering her right eye. If only she had ducked a second earlier. The shrapnel from the land mine had caught her in the open and unprepared. Chakwas was right about the helmet. Shepard had been reckless in her preparation and execution of the last mission and she was now paying the price. Still weary from the after effects of medication Chakwas had promised would not impair her ability to work, an out of form Commander Shepard dragged herself out of the Med Bay and headed straight to Miranda Lawson's quarters.

O O O O O O

Shepard found Miranda sitting on her bed under a pile of data pads. She laughed to herself, finding purchase against a wall to hold her as she watched her former XO scurry about in the bedroom looking for god knows what.

"Did you check under the bed?" offered Shepard in a genuine attempt to be helpful.

"Of course I looked under the bed Shepard," growled Miranda.

"Really?" teased Shepard. "You actually thought that the great Miranda Lawson could have made such a simple..." she struggled to find a word that could describe such an uncharacteristic mistake and settled on the most obvious thing in front of her "boob as to lose a data pad under your bed?"

If she had heard the comment she didn't show it. Instead, Miranda groaned, dropping to her knees to look under the bed. She emerged momentarily with a data pad, much to the commander's chagrin.

Shepard eyed the cluster of data pads in the room.

"Must be important," she mused, stepping closer. "Why don't you tell me what the fuss is about this data pad?"

Miranda looked at Shepard. "Doctor Chakwas said that..."

"Skip it Miri," purred Shepard, taking the data pad from her hand she squinted to read the urgent mission orders it contained. Miranda watched as blood rushed to the Commander's head and Shepard immediately gave the order that Miranda had delayed.

"Joker, set course for Omega and put your foot down."

"Aye aye Commander." The intercom crackled, "ETA 6 hours."

Shepard's single eye glared at Miranda. "You wanna tell me why I had to give that order?"

"Shepard, it's not like that."

"Well what the hell is it? Because humanity can't wait for you to make up your bloody mind princess."

Shepard stormed out of Miranda's quarters, catching her shoulder on the door alcove as she left.

O O O O O O

It wasn't that Miranda needed two hours to find the courage to go to Shepard's quarters but rather she calculated that the commander needed at least that time to calm down enough so that she could speak to her.

She found Shepard at her desk, playfully poking a finger at her model Turian cruiser and watching it sway before her. Miranda couldn't help but smile at Shepard's child-like behaviour. On the eve of probably her greatest personal battle, to not lead the next great battle, the Commander consoled herself by waging an imaginary war in the space above her desk.

Miranda intercepted Shepard's finger enroute to the Migrant fleet and redirected it to her lips. Shepard's eye followed the movement and settled on Miranda's face. She stifled a phaser sound that had almost passed her lips.

"We have a problem" Miranda whispered, lightly kissing Shepard's finger.

Shepard rose from her desk and followed Miranda to the lounge. Taking a seat she slipped her arm out of the sling Chakwas had tightened and produced two glasses and a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy. They sat and sipped for a moment before Miranda finally spoke again.

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can."

"This was never meant to happen," Miranda protested, cupping her hand against Shepard's cheek and inspecting the bandage over her eye. Shepard breathed in her scent, her eye staring at the raven beauty engrossed in her examination; an uncontrolled gasp left her lips and her jaw dropped.

Miranda smiled. Repositioning she launched a full frontal assault on Shepard's open mouth. Tongues twirled in a game of oral Command and Conquer, neither relenting to give in to the other. Several minutes later a reluctant Shepard pulled away, gasping for breath. Victorious, Miranda adjusted her uniform and wet her lips with another sip of brandy before looking Shepard in the eye.

"We agreed that you would lead the missions and I would run the ship."

"This will be your mission Miranda. Despite my best intentions I couldn't shoot for shit right now." chuckled Shepard, wondering if it might not have been such a good idea to drown her sorrow with brandy so soon after medication.

"I'm not a leader, I'm not a war hero, I'm not... you..."

Shepard put a comforting arm around Miranda's shoulders and pulled her close into a hug.

"You are a leader, and you are a war hero and you are Miranda Lawson" she smiled.

Miranda pondered this for a moment. "But they follow you, they won't follow me."

"Yes they will."

"She won't follow me."

"Yes she will," soothed Shepard. She had considered advising Miranda not to take Jack. She had been so worried about the mission going wrong that Shepard was concerned Jack might serve as more of a distraction than benefit. The new Commander would be focused on leading the mission. She needed a powerful biotic at her disposal and there was no one better suited to that job than the former convict. Shepard would skin Jack alive if she fucked this up just to piss off Miranda.

Sitting forward in the lounge, Shepard produced a data pad and motioned for Miranda to move closer. "Now, come and tell me what you have planned..."

O O O OO O

**Authors note:** So this was supposed to just be a one shot, but after some requests and encouragement I've gone outside of my comfort zone and expanded, more so as a personal challenge to see if I could do it. I don't think it is as good; nowhere near the standard of some of my fav authors on here. I'm such a moody writer and I hate planning, hence I don't do this! LOL! So what do you think? Continue or delete? *


	3. United We Fall

**Ch3: United We Fall**

Jack was less than enthusiastic about the mission brief. The data pad flew across the lower engineering bay, barely missing Shepard's face. Sandra wasn't sure if it was luck or skill.

"Look Shepard," the convict scowled. "You say shoot and I am all over the trigger, but I didn't sign on to play nurserymaid to your sick puppy." She didn't need to accentuate her words but did it anyway.

"Fine," teased Shepard. "I didn't think you would be up to the task."

"Fuck you, Shepard."

"Sorry darling," the Commander mused. "You're just not my type."

Jack snarled. "Tell the Cerberus cheerleader I will cover her stupid ass; If only to keep you off of mine."

"It's Commander Lawson," Shepard emphasized the rank. "I am sure she will be pleased to have your full commitment, as am I." Shepard looked the convict in the eye. "I trust that you won't let either of us down." On any other day Jack would have stared the Commander down easily. She couldn't be sure if she was distracted by the eye-patch or a hint of menace in the Commander's single staring eye. She had lost this fight before it had begun.

"Subtle as a brick to the head Shepard."

"Glad we understand each other." Shepard held her stare a fraction longer before slowly turning and leaving the lower deck of the engineering bay. She bit her lip, resisting the temptation to fist the air in victory, settling instead for a grin when she reached the doorway.

OOOOO

"Shuttle secured," reported the Turian. "Ready when you are Commander."

Miranda paused in the doorway of the Kodiak. She wasn't certain why she hesitated. This was hardly the most complicated or dangerous thing she had ever done. The woman who impossibly resurrected a dead human being should hardly be concerned about running what comparatively seemed like nothing more than a simple errand. Perhaps it was because the fate of the human race may depend on the success of that errand. No that wasn't it, she realised. It wasn't the fact that the whole human race was counting on her at all. It was because just one human was; Shepard.

Flanked by a Turian, a Krogan and a convict, Miranda stepped out of the shuttle and towards the beckoning lights of Omega.

OOOOO

The neon lights danced on Jack's exposed flesh, making colourful patterns over her tattoos. The convict 'oohhed' and 'aahhed' like a child, waving her arms in the air. Unimpressed, the rest of the squad moved ahead.

It was the smell that Miranda hated most. It was putrid and it found its way into her nostrils making them flare in disgust. Shepard once described Omega's smell as though someone had left a dead cat out on the sidewalk. Miranda couldn't help but think it was more like a million dead cats. Nothing about Omega ever seemed to change. The smell, the lights, the pounding music that thudded in her head. Omega was everything she hated about humanity and ironically the first place she had to start to save it.

Miranda led the squad up the steps to the entrance of the Afterlife nightclub. Jack skipped ahead only to be stopped by a bouncer at the door.

"There's a line," he hissed.

"Yeah, you just crossed it," scowled Jack reaching for her pistol.

The sound of an M-6 Carnifex hand cannon charging by her ear stopped the convict in her tracks. "You need to be on the other side of it," barked a Batarian, his finger poised over the trigger.

"Sure thing precious," smiled Jack, backing away slowly.

Miranda approached the Batarian, her hand cautiously beside her. Let the war begin she thought.

"Aria is expecting us."

"Aria is expecting Shepard."

"Shepard is not coming. We can leave if you are happy to tell her you turned us away," Miranda motioned for the squad to move out.

The Batarian's lower eyes looked over the woman while the upper pairs stared at her. Satisfied that she was not a threat the Batarian lowered his weapon and motioned the group to enter.

OOOOO

Grunt had never seen a Krogan female, but he doubted they would ever stand on tables and wriggle their bottoms like the Asari did at Afterlife. What was more curious to the young Krogan was the way the club patrons seemed especially interested in them when they did it. He resolved to remember to ask Garrus about it later.

Garrus followed Miranda and Jack into Aria's personal suite, a balcony which overlooked a particularly bustling bar and dance floor. Miranda approached a Batarian who appeared to be receiving a message on his headset. The Batarian motioned her forward and a moment later the former ice queen found herself under the gaze of Omega's queen, Aria T'Loak.

The Asari waved a hand dismissively. Miranda recognised it as a power play and moved to sit on the couch. Aria smiled as she studied the woman. "My my," she cooe'd "What a brave little underling you are."

"I'm Commander Lawson of the Normandy," Miranda replied coolly. "I understand you have information for the Alliance."

"Commander?" queried the Asari. "Alliance ships have need of two Commanders now? Perhaps I should offer the Patriarch a seat at my table?" A roar of Batarian laughter filled the room. Miranda didn't understand the joke.

"I thought that the Alliance would be genuinely grateful for information I might have about their...little problem," the Asari smiled, motioning towards her Batarian guards. "Are you the best they could send?"

Miranda felt Jack's grin before she spotted it. She'd be damned if she allowed either of these women to get under her skin. "I work alongside Commander Shepard, so you should know that we are quite capable of getting things done," she retorted.

'Good," replied the Asari. "I need something done before I give you the information."

"Always a catch," mumbled Garrus.

Miranda sat and calmly listened as the Asari outlined her terms for handing over the information. It was a simple deal. Take out one target in exchange for the information. No fuss, no mess. Miranda looked at the Turian and smiled. She had the perfect man for the job.

OOOOO

The Turian assumed a familiar pose with one eye in the sights of a black widow sniper rifle and one finger resting gently on the trigger. As he waited patiently for his target to appear he took in his surroundings. Finding them all too familiar, his thoughts drifted back to an old mission where as Archangel he had led a band of mercenaries to disrupt illegal weapon trading on Omega. The Turian smiled as he recalled fondly how his team had bonded during that mission. He was as close to them as he had ever been to anyone, except Shepard.

Garrus' gaze dropped as he thought about Sandra Shepard. She would never know the truth about how he felt about her. Garrus knew only too well that Shepard thought of him as the brother she never had. She had made that painfully clear one night on the Normandy, when a drunken Turian had kissed a drunken Commander. He had truly hoped she wouldn't remember the incident but considering she'd avoided him for two solid weeks afterwards, he knew his hope was in vain. Perhaps Shepard wanted to let him down gently, but seeing her hug her XO and the smile that crossed her face as she did, Garrus knew he had no chance in hell. A part of him died that day.

Light gleamed through the weapon sights bringing the Turian back to his current objective and he focused on the metal object that had reflected it. Tracking his prey the sniper steadied his breathing and prepared to fire.

"Sidonis," the target called. "Over here."

Garrus froze.

"You have the weapons?" Sidonis called.

Garrus trained the scope on an air-conditioning duct where he thought the voice was coming from. He knew that name. He knew that voice. At one time Sidonis had worked alongside Archangel. Until one day Sidonis' greed got the better of him and he betrayed Archangel's mercenaries, who were slaughtered if not by his hand, in his name.

Garrus had sworn revenge, turning over half of the rocks in the galaxy trying to find which one Sidonis had crawled under. When he finally had him cornered it was Shepard that appealed to Garrus to show mercy. He allowed himself to succumb to her passion to save lives, accepting her argument that Sidonis was repentant. He consoled himself with the thought that Sidonis' vivid description of the dying mercenaries would haunt him for the rest of his miserable life. He drowned his thirst for revenge in Turian ale and stole a kiss from the Commander. It was all a lie. Here was Sidonis up to his neck in another weapons deal. He was not repentant. He was not haunted by dreams. He was not protected by Shepard. As Sidonis approached the target Garrus shifted his sight to the left a fraction and took the shot.

Blood splattered on the sidewalk below. The target wiped brain matter from his face before realisation hit him. Garrus could have reloaded. He should have reloaded. The Turian sunk behind his cover and the target slinked away.

OOOOO

**Author's note: 3.30am and I jump out of bed to write this opening. Damn inspiration can hit at the most inopportune moments. Hopefully you are finding these bite size chapters easy to read. That was the plan anyway – yes I have one now! Sort of. Hugs and thanks to my muse, Clouded Water for helping me fix up the Garrus/Shepard relationship without making Shep look like a bitch. Having fun guys . Thanks for the feedback. Lets see where this goes.**

**TJ**


	4. Distractions

**Ch 4. Distractions**

Shepard paced the engineering deck frantically wringing her fingers. She looked even more nervous than Tali. A fact which the young quarian found as unnerving as it was humorous. "Shepard stop pacing," Tali exclaimed in frustration. "You are making me nervous."

"Ah...Tali," Shepard breathed, thankful for the quarian's attention which distracted her for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"I am recalibrating the engine core...Garrus did something...what do you humans say...funky with it?"

Shepard grinned; her smile almost as wide as her shoulders. "That sounds like Garrus."

The Commander resumed her pacing, turning at the end of the walkway to find Tali blocking her way. The quarian's hand shot to the Commander's shoulder, pinning her in place. Shepard's nose brushed Tali's face shield and she exhaled a breath which fogged part of the shield.

"Shepard," Tali growled.

Shepard couldn't resist. Lifting a finger she drew a smiley face in the moisture she left on the quarian's face shield. "You are so cute when you get mad," she laughed.

Tali brushed angrily at the smudge on her face shield. "Out," she growled, pointing to the door.

The Commander scurried away and headed to the cockpit.

OOOOO

Commander Lawson didn't wear high heels. It was a luxury the former Operative disbanded with when she accepted her new position as Commanding Officer of the Normandy. Instead of the click clack sound of high heels it was the light thud of Alliance military boots that warned Garrus when she was approaching.

The Turian feigned sleep, hoping to put off the inevitable as long as possible. His reward came in the form of a hard biotic slap to the face. Garrus cursed a Turian word that Miranda didn't understand. Rubbing his mandibles he looked at the Commander.

"I suppose I deserved that," the Turian shrugged his shoulders, eyes gazing down at the floor.

"You bloody stupid bastard," Miranda's Australian accent cut the air sharply as she emphasised every syllable. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Garrus didn't reply. He couldn't. There was no logic to explain his irrational behaviour. He knew the importance of the mission. He knew they might not get another shot. Reliable, dependable Garrus had simply...

"You fucked up lizard boy," taunted Jack. "Boss lady is gonna kick your ass." Disappointed with the Turian's lack of response Jack simply took a seat to watch the fireworks.

Not one to be ignored Miranda lifted the Turian's chin. "Out with it."

"Commander," Garrus relented, "I am sorry."

'That's it?" Miranda growled. "The human race is on the brink of war with the Batarians and all you can do is say sorry?"

The Turian remained silent.

"Damn it Garrus," the Commander prodded. "You should have put this behind you. It was over."

"Not yet," spat the Turian.

Miranda cocked an eyebrow. Clearly the Turian had something he needed to get off his chest. Her Cerberus files had indicated that the Turian formed a close relationship with Commander Shepard in the hunt for Sovereign, leaving CSEC to join the spectre on her quest. Miranda recalled working personally with Garrus on the Normandy and the battle to destroy the Collector base. He was a formidable squad mate. Tenacious in battle and extremely loyal. What could have happened to...

_She hadn't heard the door open behind her and was surprised when she felt a hand on her hip and a breath on her neck. Allowing a small sigh to pass her lips, the raven headed beauty turned around to embrace her visitor. Comforted by strong arms that held her tightly, she gazed into crystal blue eyes before losing herself in the spectre's deep kiss. Her pleasure ripped away just as suddenly as the sound of heavy boots warned of additional visitors in the Communications Room, and the spectre relinquished her tight grip. "Garrus," Shepard smiled, hugging her XO before turning her attention to the Turian. 'Thanks for coming. I wanted to talk to you about those calibrations."_

"Shepard had me fooled into thinking Sidonis had repented. I believed her. I believed anything she said back then, but they were all lies." Garrus winced, choking on the words that revealed his feelings for the Commander. He was restless. He had been so when Shepard had recruited him. He was attracted to more than the idea of the spectre's independence and authority and the freedom to work beyond the rules that C-SEC imposed on him. He was attracted to the danger and excitement. He was attracted to her.

Miranda bent over the Turian. Steel eyes met a steel glare.

"You damn well wouldn't have pulled a stunt like that on Shepard," she seethed.

"Shepard would have stopped me," scoffed the Turian. "You are not Shepard. You could never..."

Miranda slapped him again, but this time it was human flesh that stung the Turian's face. Though not as powerful as the biotic sting the Turian was knocked more deeply by the personal blow it represented.

In the corner of the room the convict smiled. "The bitch is back."

A realisation hit the Turian like a bullet to the heart. Free of his thirst for revenge and the shackle of unrequited love for his Commanding Officer the Turian at last felt relaxed and at peace.

Garrus lowered his gaze to the floor in a sign of submission. "Commander, I truly am sorry for letting my history with Sidonis get in the way of the mission. It will not happen again." The Turian looked into the raven haired woman's eyes. His face was gentle. "Miranda...I am truly happy for you both."

A confused Miranda looked at the Turian. Garrus smiled. "I know that she loves you and I see how happy you make her. I would do anything for her...including letting her go."

Miranda looked at the Turian and for the third time reached her hand out towards him. This time she placed it gently on his shoulder. He couldn't feel it through his thick Turan armour but he understood the gesture. Surprised by the Turian's admission she struggled to find any words to respond. Talking about feelings was still very new to her. Something Shepard had only recently encouraged her to do. "Thank you," she managed. Removing her hand she assumed a familiar pose of authority which put them both at ease. "You had better track that weapon cache so we can find that bastard again. Dismissed."

Garrus stood. "Understood Commander."

"Pussy," Jacked cackled watching the Turian leave the room. If he had a tail she would have sworn it was between his legs.

"Don't start," warned Miranda before turning towards the door. A cocky Jack quietly mimicked the Commander. Wondering what Shepard ever saw in the woman she watched Miranda walk to the door, swaying her hips as she left the room.

OOOOO

"Any news from the surface Joker?"

The Normandy's pilot flicked a switch on a console before him. Radio static flooded the cockpit. "Same as it was the last ten times you asked Commander. Before you ask me the eleventh time I'm taking a leak." Joker shook his head at Shepard as he left the cockpit. "She'll be fine."

Alone in the cockpit Shepard sidled up to the pilot's chair and sat down. Looking over the controls she flicked a few switches to check the status of the ships key systems. Then she flicked a few more to see what they did.

"The core temperature of the engine is up by .4 degrees Commander."

Shepard jumped at the voice to her left. Startled, she turned to see a familiar blue orb.

"I am sorry if I startled you Shepard."

The Commander sighed heavily. How easy it was to forget that on the Normandy she was never truly alone.

"Garrus funked up the engine. Tali is dealing with it," Shepard smiled. "Actually I came up here because I was looking for you."

"I am over here Commander," stated the AI.

Shepard rotated the chair towards the orb and swung her legs up on the console.

"I have a task for you EDI."

"Ready Commander."

"Animal, mineral or vegetable?"

"Ready Commander."

"EDI, choose animal, mineral or vegetable?"

"I am an AI Shepard. I require no organic supplements."

The Commander sighed. "We are playing a game EDI. You ask me twenty questions that I answer yes, no or sometimes to and then you have to guess what I am thinking of. It starts by you guessing if I am an animal, mineral or vegetable. Then you ask if I have legs, or wheels, things like that."

"Vegetable?"

Shepard smiled. This would be a great test for the AI. "Yes," she smiled.

A few minutes later Joker returned to the cockpit to find EDI and Shepard embroiled in an argument which from what he could gather seemed to revolve around whether or not Councillor Udina was a vegetable.

OOOOO

The sky car raced through the bustling Omega traffic, its driver straining to catch sight of the target ahead.

"Right, go right," yelled Jack.

"He's gonna go left," mumbled Grunt.

"There, in there," Jack screeched, reaching out a hand to wrench the wheel in the opposite direction to where it was pointing.

'Not helping," groaned Miranda, cringing as the sky car clipped a bridge bracket as it crossed over it.

"Geez, who the fuck taught you to drive," hissed Jack. "Too much time in the Mako making out with Shepard."

Miranda's biotics flared as she shot the convict a glare. Jack also glowed in a haze of blue, her eyes bulging as she stared out the windscreen. "Look out," she screamed. The deafening sound of twisted metal drowned out Miranda's thoughts as the sky car crumbled into the side of a building.

OOOOO

Krogan are extremely resilient. Grunt had barely a scratch on him after the crash and was first to his feet, dragging his crew mates to the safety of an adjacent balcony. All except Garrus who was nowhere to be found.

"Check again," Miranda ordered.

Grunt knew better than to argue with the new commander. Shepard had in fact ordered him not to. Returning to the sky car he scanned the wreckage again. There was no sign of the Turian. If she ordered him to look again he would.

Jack appeared at Miranda's side with medi-gel. Miranda studied at the convict and noted no injuries. Jack followed her eyes as they scanned her body. "Biotic barrier," she grinned. "You should remember that next time you drive into a building."

Preparing to stand Miranda winced and dropped to her knees, grabbing her hip. Without a word Jack lifted her arm gently out of the way and began to apply the medi-gel to the gash on Miranda's right hip. It wasn't deep and should heal quickly she noted. As she applied the gel Miranda stiffened, then relaxed as her body adapted to the light pressure of the convict's hand rubbing the gel onto her wound.

"Thank you."

"Promised Shepard I would cover your ass," grunted Jack, tossing the empty medi-gel pack to the side. "Not rub bloody gel onto it," she mumbled out of earshot for even the most perfect ears in the galaxy.

Miranda paused to take stock of the mess that she had made of her first mission. The Turian sniper failed to hit his mark. The target had escaped and when they had finally caught up with him again Miranda crashed the sky car. Now the Turian had vanished. A humorous thought crossed her mind. It was quite likely a typical mission outcome, if she had been Commander Shepard. Commander Lawson however, considered it a complete failure.

OOOOO

**A/N – This is a bridging piece. I had the 20 questions idea and crash in my head but when I started writing Tali came out. This has been one wild ride so far. My thanks to you for joining me on it and as always to CW. **

**TJ**


	5. Aria

**Ch 5 Aria**

The woman wore an Alliance military uniform and looked vaguely familiar to the Batarian bouncer. He watched her climb the stairs to Afterlife with determination, her squad mates in tow, brushing him aside without so much as a glance. The convict made up for the lack of the commander's attention, giving the Batarian the finger as she sidled by.

Inside the club, the group was stopped at the entrance to Aria's private room by one of her Batarian guards. Grizz had distrusted humans since the plague spread through the residential district several months before. Humans were thought to have been behind it. His disdain heightened considerably after the Alpha Relay incident in which 300,000 of his fellow Batarians perished at the hands of a single human. That human had worn Alliance armour. The Batarian growled at the group as they approached. "Aria is pissed human, and she's waiting for you."

If there was one thing that Aria T'loak did not tolerate well it was incompetence and it stood before her now in the form of two humans and a Krogan.

The Asari kept her back to the visitors as she motioned for Miranda to sit down. "Leave us," she commanded. Jack and Grizz locked eyes as Aria repeated the order. "All of you out." Grunt waited for a nod from Miranda before allowing himself to be led outside.

When the two women were alone the Asari took a seat next to the human. "Now little underling," Aria seethed. "Perhaps you can explain to me how you managed to fuck up the simple task that I gave you?"

Miranda didn't answer. She didn't know why Shepard had such a hard time dealing with T'loak. Miranda found her power plays so easy to read. She sat silently, waiting for further beratement from Omega's queen. "Tell me Ms Lawson, are all Alliance Commanders as screwed up as you and Shepard?" Miranda bit her tongue. She wasn't certain whether it was a compliment to be compared to the spectre in that context or not.

Miranda felt Aria's eyes on her, studying her. When she felt that Aria had secured her dominance she finally spoke. "There was a complication," she stated matter of factly. Miranda admired this Asari. She had brains as well as poise and she knew how to use them.

"Your complication left brain matter in my street," hissed the Asari, continuing to study the raven haired woman intently.

"An unfortunate incident. Unavoidable I am afraid."

"Really, my dear," the Asari purred shifting closer. "I wonder what new deal we might negotiate so as to compensate me for all of my trouble?" Miranda held her breath as the Asari extended a hand to tuck an unruly lock behind the human's ear. Miranda felt a hand on her thigh.

A scuffle at the door distracted the Asari long enough for Miranda to brush past her and stand. A moment later a Turian stormed in dragging two Batarians behind him. Miranda swore Aria's face flashed red before the familiar cool blue calculating queen resumed control of the chaos that surrounded her.

"Sorry I'm late commander," smiled Garrus. "Mission accomplished." The Turian tossed a data pad to Miranda who immediately handed it to the Asari. A blue finger lightly stroked an ivory one at the exchange. Miranda smiled. She knew how to play this game too.

"I am certain you will find everything in order," she said coyly. "Now perhaps," she breathed for only the Asari to hear "You have something that might be of interest to me?"

Aria smiled. "Well played Ms Lawson." The Asari walked to the back of the room and returned a minute later with a data pad. Miranda looked at her questioningly. "How reliable is this?"

"Two of my best men... and some collateral damage."

As Miranda took the data pad she looked the Asari in the eyes. "I am sorry for your loss."

"As am I,' Aria smiled.

Minutes later Miranda and Jack headed to the docking bay, leaving Garrus to explain the finer points of seduction to a confused Krogan in Afterlife.

OOOOO

Onboard the Normandy Commander Lawson was shocked to find Commander Shepard having shots with Kasumi in her quarters.

"I'm not so sure it was a good idea to give the thief the room with the bar," Shepard snorted. "Most of the liquor is gone!"

"Oh Shepard," Miranda sighed. Her emotionally draining day left little room for the spectre's usual antics. Tapping the data pad she looked at the commander who was daring Kasumi to sneak another shot without using shadow strike.

Sighing softly, Commander Lawson returned to her quarters where she spent the next two hours trawling through the data on the pad before falling asleep in her bed, alone.

OOOOO

"Here you go Commander."

"Shhhh.. not so loud Kelly."

"I wasn't loud," the Yeoman grinned "You just have a hangover."

Shepard's eyes narrowed on the two white pills Kelly slipped into her hand. "Where'd you get them?"

"Its my personal supply. Don't worry, Chakwas doesn't know." The Yeoman handed Shepard a glass of water and she gulped the tablets down.

"Slow down there sailor," chuckled Kelly.

Shepard looked at the clock in her cabin. "Oh god. How much trouble am I in?"

"She hasn't left her quarters all morning. All I know is she ordered Joker to set course for Tuchanka."

"The Krogan homeworld?" Shepard palmed her forehead in a useless attempt to force her thoughts to make sense. "Urrgghhh," she groaned. "I'm dead meat."

"Just another pyjack," Kelly laughed. "See you in the CIC Commander."

"Dismissed," Shepard called, muffled by a pillow which she had ungracefully fallen in to.

OOOOO

An hour later Commander Shepard sat opposite Commander Lawson listening intently as Miranda briefed her on the mission. She could have read her meticulously prepared report but despite its detail it wouldn't have told her the one thing she really wanted to know – how had Miranda coped with the mission? Shepard fought to control her own emotions as Miranda recounted the incident with Garrus. She was relieved that the Turian had redeemed himself but that didn't shake a new bitterness that she felt. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No," Miranda replied coolly. "Its dealt with."

Shepard sat back in her chair and grinned at Commander Lawson. "A fine mission."

"What?" Miranda laughed. "You must be joking."

"The trade was made. Everyone is safe and we are on our way to Tuchanka," Shepard rose from her seat and stood looking out of the port hole of the Normandy in Miranda's quarters. Glancing at her former XO she finished verbalising her thoughts. "It was perfect. Exactly how I knew it would be."

Commander Lawson rose to join Shepard at the port hole doing her best to overlook the overwhelming stench of alcohol dripping through the spectre's pores. With Shepard seemingly happy about the mission outcome she could finally let her guard down. Shaking away thoughts of Aria T'Loak, Miranda approached her, longing to be touched by her familiar hands.

Shepard breathed in her scent long before she felt her presence behind her. "You are intoxicating."

"You smell like a brewery," Miranda smiled, nuzzling into the back of Shepard's neck. The Commander sighed heavily, leaning back against her. Little ripples of pleasure ran through her body as Miranda gently stroked her thigh and fondled her breast through her uniform.

Suprised by Miranda's display of affection Shepard turned towards her. Miranda responded by slowly unbuttoning the top button of the spectre's shirt. Then the second and the third. Shepard opened her mouth to speak. Miranda hushed her with an ivory finger to her lips before replacing it with her hungry mouth.

OOOOO

**A/N: Couple of things to clear up guys. While not intentionally AU (alternate universe – yes - I had to look up the meaning lol) I guess you could say this is a little AU. Technically any Miranda/FemShep story would be because we can't have that in the real game. **

**The story is set after the Collector base is destroyed in ME2 and before anything ME3. You will recall that despite the SR2 being a Cerberus ship and Shepard being declared dead the Alliance had no problem ordering Shep around the galaxy to complete various missions. Think of this story happening along the same lines. Another little mission from the Alliance.**

**My thoughts? The Normandy SR2 is a Cerberus ship and she is manned by a Cerberus crew. In Ch 1 Miranda has left Cerberus and is lost – the whole premise for the one shot that this story originated as. I've always seen Miranda and Shep as more like equals. So my story was originally about Shep demonstrating that to Miranda - giving her a future, a direction. In this story the crew is following Shepard. Shepard and Miranda are no longer Cerberus nor are they strictly Alliance. AU? Maybe a little. Can Shep give a field commission to Miranda? Why not? This is FanFic right? And sci-fi if I am not mistaken. **

**I figure this story is probably about half way through. If you stick with me I will try to give you something interesting and hopefully we can all have a little fun along the way. Sorry about the short chapters. Kinda how this is coming to me. Probably won't change it now but if i ever write a 2****nd**** fanfic will keep it in mind.**

**My thanks to ****WrEn CoRaZoN, LeeneSR2, t8kmybreathaway, AlexisBlade and CloudedWater for their encouragement. I can honestly say this never would have been written without you guys keeping on commenting and WrEn and CW, you know exactly what I mean! LOL!**

**TJ**


	6. Old Friends

**Ch 6 Old Friends**

_The sound of a male screaming ripped through the air. Terrified, Shepard ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She had never heard anything so gut wrenchingly sickening before. The sound came again, piercing her to the very core and forcing her tired legs to push on. "Sh..Shepard!" the scream formed a word. Battered and bruised the soldier stopped to catch her breath and calm her nerves. The Alliance Military College would have called it a strategic retreat. A staged withdrawal of forces to regroup, restock and strategise the next move. 'Strategise my ass' she thought. She had simply run away from certain death as fast as she could. Shepard coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood. The last Alliance soldier on Akuze cradled an M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol to her chest. Her only resource, the single cartridge left in the chamber. The one she saved for herself. _

Shepard woke with a start, covered in sweat and panting. Through blurry eyes she tried to find order in the world around her. Blinking she found herself staring into a fog of human form which shape-shifted to the face of an angel. Blinking again she replaced the face of the blurry angel with that of Miranda Lawson.

Miranda placed a soothing hand on the panting woman's chest as it rose and fell quickly, gasping for air. "Shh...You are safe Sandra."

Shepard's eyes never left Miranda's. Replacing one memory with a second, she looked up at her angel and managed a small smile. Yet again Miranda was the first thing she saw as she rose from the dead. This time it was the death she escaped in her nightmare.

Miranda took the soldier into her arms and hugged her tightly. Shepard breathed heavily into her lover's neck for several moments before licking her lips preparing to speak.

"If you say sorry I am going to slap you," whispered Miranda into the spectre's ear before nibbling on the lobe. Shepard smiled. Despite their relatively short romance her former XO had memorised every trait, every subtlety of her lover. She seemed to know instinctively what Shepard was thinking often before she did herself. It made her a formidable ally on the battlefield and, Shepard mused, an incredibly instinctive lover.

Shepard raised her herself up on her arms. Lifting her chest to the ceiling she arched her back to maximise a favourite stretch. Miranda admired the view. It was a routine she had become familiar with and she watched the spectre manipulate each disc in her back before turning her attention to the woman beside her.

Taking her into her arms, Shepard rolled over on top and looked down at the raven headed beauty. She found herself lost, for the hundredth time in Miranda's immaculate features, her painted eyelashes, her perfect lips...those...lips. Shepard leaned down, smothering Miranda's lips with her own. A soft moan filled her ears as she licked and sucked. Miranda raked her nails down the spectres back as Shepard buried her head between her lover's ample breasts.

OOOOO

Shepard coughed as she entered the Main Battery Room. The Turian turned to greet her.

"I'm sorry you won't be joining me on this mission Garrus."

"Its ok Shepard," the Turian lied. "I have work to do anyway."

"Let me guess," teased the commander. "Calibrations?"

The Turian smiled and patted the main cannon in the centre of the room. "She may be the best ship in the galaxy Shepard but without proper protection she isn't going to last long."

"Just don't funk up anything in engineering this time," Shepard grinned, heading towards the door. When she got there she looked back at her friend. "Everything okay Garrus?"

The Turian stiffened, then exhaled a relaxing sigh. "Yes, Shepard. By the time you are back I will have these cannons ready to take on another Collector ship."

"I have no doubt, and no plans to test that Garrus,' Shepard chuckled as she left the Main Battery.

OOOOO

The Kodiak shuttle was bucketed by heavy wind as it skirted around the few remaining free standing landmarks on the Krogan homeworld before securing relative safety in a landing pad outside of a bunker.

Several minutes later Commander Shepard led a rather large and well armed squad down the narrow tunnels that led to a central chamber deep underground. The well intentioned party was stopped at the end of the tunnel by an armed guard.

"Offworlders," the Krogan spat. "What business do you have on Tuchanka?"

Shepard stepped forward. "I've come to see Urdnot Wrex."

The Krogan thrust his chest forward in a threatening gesture, barring the group's path. The guard snorted and spat in disgust. "Human. What use are you to the clan leader?"

Shepard grinned, holding her hands up in a non threatening manner.

"This will be good," mumbled Jack.

Shepard suddenly shifted forward and with every muscle in her body tensed, she slammed the Krogan against the wall. Pinning the Krogan she answered through gritted teeth "That is between me and the Urdnot."

Jack chuckled at the head of the group as they passed the hapless Krogan. Miranda stopped to lift the spectre off of the Krogan and dust off her armour. Shepard wondered why she bothered. It was armour, yet part of her enjoyed the overly motherly attention Miranda gave her. "Always one to make an impression," Miranda breathed. Shepard grinned. "Oh I'm just getting warmed up." _I have no doubt_ thought Commander Lawson as she followed the spectre into the Urdnot's chamber.

While Jack wandered off to place a bet in the varren fighting pit the remaining Normandy specialist crew members waited patiently for Commander's Shepard and Lawson to address the Krogan clan leader.

"Shepard," greeted Urdnot Wrex.

"Wrex," replied the Commander.

Formalities over, both leaders grinned at each other.

"This is Commander Lawson, also of the Normandy."

Wrex eyed Miranda disapprovingly.

"Getting old Shepard?" he teased. The Krogan had enjoyed a number of battles with the Alliance soldier and had come to respect her as both a soldier and a friend. Yet the fact that she now shared her command suggested a weakness he did not care for. The Urdnot was fighting his own battle to reunite the fighting clans and rebuild the Krogan homeworld. He doubted he would have the resources to help the spectre but he would at least listen.

It was Miranda that approached the Krogan and handed him a data pad. "A pleasure to finally meet you Urdnot Wrex. Shepard speaks highly of your battles together." Wrex snorted as he took the data pad. His large hands fumbled at the pad. Observing his frustration Shepard stepped in to take it away.

"The Urdnot is very busy, perhaps he would prefer a summary?"

Miranda nodded. "Urdnot, the Alliance has learned of Batarian plans to build a super weapon to cause massive devastation on a human colony in retaliation for the Alpha Relay incident. Relations between the two races are at boiling point and this would likely start a war. We believe that Batarian agents are here on Tuchanka, looking for parts to build that weapon."

Wrex looked at Shepard as he listened. He watched the spectre's eyes dance over this woman as she spoke. The spectre's feelings were as clear as if she had them branded on her forehead. He never understood human pairings. This one in particular seemed pointless.

Miranda finished her briefing with a request for transport and access to the demilitarised zone to search for more clues about the Batarians on Tuchanka.

Wrex thought for several moments before responding with a grunt. "There were Batarians here a few weeks ago. They visited the scientist, Fortack. The Chief Scout will give you a vehicle."

Miranda graciously accepted the Krogan's support. Shepard stepped forward to slap her friend on the shoulder. Wrex caught her hand and held it. "I hope you find what you are looking for Shepard," he nodded towards Miranda. Shepard was stunned by the Krogan's physical contact and apparent interest in her personal affairs. She felt genuinely sad for her friend. As the Krogan clan leader struggled to secure the very future of his species he had observed her oogling her squad mate; a relationship that could not spawn any children and to the Krogan served no purpose.

Making light of yet another awkward situation the spectre habitually found herself in Shepard looked the Krogan in the eye and produced a warm smile. "Now Wrex," she cooed. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

The Krogan laughed heartily. "Good luck Shepard, on both fronts." Grunting at Miranda, Wrex returned to his attention to more pressing Krogan affairs.

OOOOO

A number of Krogan had gathered beside the varren fighting pit to watch the victor take on his new opponent. A roar of deep laughter filled the area as a human female stepped into the pit. Shepard admired Jack's tenacity and was happy to let her have her play. It was hardly a fair fight; the varren wouldn't know what hit it well before the powerful biotic had even warmed up, but the betting Krogan didn't know that. Commander Lawson's disapproval could be hard above the deep raucous. "Jack! Get your ass back on the mission."

"I got double or nothing going," the convict protested.

"Now!" glared Miranda.

A roar of laughter sounded as Jack reluctantly left the pit, followed by thuds and grunts as the Krogan argued about the outcome of the fight and who should be paid.

"Would have been easy credits," Jack complained in the spectre's ear.

"Save it for the Batarians Jack."

"Someone's ass is getting a whooping," Jack mumbled, as the group made their way through the camp.

"Krogan scientist?' scoffed Mordin outside the entrance to Fortack's lair. "Never laughed so hard. Krogan good for front line fighting. Strong defensive barrier to secure position. Solid infantry unit especially if have biotics but otherwise not much use else for door stop maybe?..."

"Mordin," Shepard interrupted, snapping the Salarian out of his rambling. "Your reputation is clearly safe." Smiling at her friend she added "I wouldn't call on anyone else." The Salarian's eyes blinked and widened in a sign of recognition and contentment. He waited with his squad mates while Shepard, Tali and Grunt entered Fortack's lair.

Fortack was a ruthless Krogan; bestowed with the title Chief Scientist after he killed his predecessor. With the reduction in Krogan numbers after the rebellions and the genophage, Krogan science had become little more than weapon design and manufacturing; its only objective to establish dominance among the warring clans. To Fortack, the beauty of weaponry was in its use. He bitterly disagreed with Urdnot Wrex's plans to unite the clans, and spoke openly about his contempt for the cultural shift the Urdnot was trying to introduce. Shepard recalled hearing similar displeasure from the scientist on a previous visit to the Krogan homeworld. She strategized that appealing to the Krogan's thirst for war was the best chance to obtain the information she needed.

"Excuse me Chief Scientist, I know you are terribly busy developing advanced weaponry for the war, but..."

"What?" spat Fortack. "Who told you?"

"Urdnot Wrex said you were an expert in experimental weapons and armour. As a spectre, I have unlimited resources, but if you are not looking for investment..." Shepard scanned around the workbench and shop, motioning to dusty equipment and pretending not to notice its poor condition."

"Ahh," Fortack grunted appreciatively. "Nice to see that someone recognises the ingenuity of Krogan science." Shepard was pleased that Mordin had stayed outside.

"Not Urdnot Wrex of course," continued Fortack. "He wastes time with fantasies to unite the clans with talk and more talk. No. The spectres. Yes, the spectres work when the council has finished talking. Yes, the spectres have need for advanced weapons." The Krogan's eyes gleamed as he recounted a tale of Krogan technological marvels in the Rachni war. Shepard had landed the bait and hook and had only to reel him in.

While Shepard listened Tali scanned the room for any useful technology. Though she recognised that much of the equipment was outdated she appreciated the Krogan ingenuity in making the best of what they had. They were not unlike the Quarians, she thought, in scrapping equipment and reusing the technology whenever they could. Tali shifted silently to a back area of the chamber, searching for the scientist's 'other' equipment. The equipment he didn't want prospective customers to see. Grunt kept watch.

Shepard caught sight of Tali shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. It was time for Plan B. The spectre grabbed the Krogan by the collar and spoke in a hush that only he could hear. "Listen, I don't have time to mess around. I need the best and that is you. I need something big and I need it fast."

"How big?" asked the Krogan.

"Two maybe three colonies."

Fortack shook his head. "The only thing that big would be..." the Krogan's voice trailed off.

"I'm listening," coaxed Shepard.

"During the Rachni war we developed a prototype for a bomb with enough magnitude it would vaporise a moon. The aim was to use the bomb to destroy the queen's nest. As you know we never used it and the prototype was thought to be destroyed."

"Was it destroyed?" asked the spectre.

"It was scrapped. I salvaged some of the parts and plans for a project for the previous Urdnot. When Wrex didn't want it I scrapped it again. No profit in peace. I finally got a few credits from the Batarians."

The spectres face flushed red. "You sold Krogan technology to an alien race behind the clan leader's back? What did they want it for?"

"They said something about revenge for their brothers."

Shepard rushed the unsuspecting Krogan. "What did you give them?"

Fortack was completely surprised by the spectre's sudden change of tact. "The plans, they bought the plans."

"What about the parts?" Shepard growled.

The Krogan shook his head. 'No, they were abandoned on the surface. In the DMZ."

Shepard released the Krogan and paced the room. 'How much of a head start do the Batarian's have?"

"Three days," replied the Krogan.

"We will need a copy of the plans, Shepard," added Tali.

The spectre glared at the Krogan. "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

OOOOOO

**A/N: BIG apologies guys. I know I indicated someone wasn't going to make it through this chapter. I had a couple of requests for more fluff and I think I got a little carried away lol. By the time I got the plot back on track I was way over my personal word limit for comfort so had to post. Promise to kill someone next chapter for you. Even have it narrowed down to two characters! Still got a decision to make lol. I have finally started ME3 and wow – what a ride! Sorry I haven't been reviewing much lately, am avoiding ME3 until I get through a play through. So I will have a lot of IOU reviews sometime in the future. Happy reading and writing gang. See you next chapter.**

**TJ**


	7. The Demilitarised Zone

**Ch 7 The Demilitarised Zone**

**A/N (1 of 2) CloudedWater suggested I start with a disclaimer that this chapter is AU. I guess killing a character before ME3 can do that lol. I have tried to write mostly to character and cannon where possible but this is my fanfic and I'm exploring some new territory. The next chapter should tidy this all up nicely, and with some minor changes it should still flow into ME3 fairly well if that is how you want to think about it. Because I don't want to give it away before you read it, there's another A/N at the end. TJ**

Callused hands moved pieces of rubble as the four man Batarian squad searched its allocated zone for any parts of the Krogan super weapon. Its leader, Hartog, studied the scraps of paper the Krogan scientist had hurriedly scratched out some drawings on. He didn't understand how the bomb worked. He recalled the Krogan had said something about eezo and fusion. All four of Hartog's eyes had lit up when the Krogan spoke of the damage the bomb would yield. His family was among the victims of the Alpha Relay incident. A decorated Batarian soldier, his service record and thirst for vengeance quickly brought him to the attention of the Army Commander. He jumped at the opportunity for revenge against the Alliance, volunteering to lead the search team on Tuchanka. The search was not going well. Though they had found two parts which appeared to match the drawings, Hartog's engineer couldn't be certain they were in working order. There were many pieces still to be found. The Krogan had made it clear that it was not possible to manufacture new parts. Hartog hoped the squad would find more pieces before he was due to report in to his Commander.

OOOOO

Shepard and Miranda studied the hand drawn map the Chief Scout had provided. _Map was hardly appropriate_ thought Miranda. She noted it lacked any detail or identifiable landmarks. It appeared as if the Krogan had simply folded a dirty piece of paper and handed it to them. She watched as Shepard studied the paper intently, tracing the folds with her finger and scanning the horizon with her intense blue eyes. Miranda watched the soldier search for meaning in the creases and smudges of the paper in her hand. It was an art the former Cerberus operative had never learned. She wondered what else about the spectre would surprise her as their relationship grew.

Shepard licked her lips and looked at Miranda. "Anything to add Miranda?" she asked coyly. "I'm certain it is...," Miranda searched for a word before finding one she was very happy with "perfect." Finally the spectre addressed the squad with her plan. "We will split into two teams. Mordin and Jack with Miranda. You will take the lower ground, searching here and here," Shepard pointed on the map and indicated what appeared to be a crater several hundred feet away from the squad's current position. "Tali, Grunt and I will search these two sectors and provide cover from the ridgeline," the spectre pointed to the jagged rocks which overlooked the crater. "Each team has a tech or science wizard," Shepard smiled at Tali and Mordin. "Use them. You never know what we might find out here. Move out."

OOOOO

An orange light blinked insistently on a console in the CIC of the Normandy, snapping Yeoman Chambers out of a daydream about Commander Shepard. She opened the message.

_To: Yeoman Kelly Chambers_

_From: The Shadowbroker_

_Message: Agents confirm Batarian scouts active on Tuchanka. Thank you for the information._

_Caution: Scans indicate increased Thresher Maw activity near the Urdnot camp, coinciding with breeding period. Extreme caution advised. _

Kelly spent the next two hours trying unsuccessfully to get a message through the turbulent atmosphere of Tuchanka to the team on the ground.

OOOOO

Miranda was happy to let Jack scout ahead. The convict's eyes danced across the eerie landscape, searching for any sign of life in the desolate carnage of Tuchanka's surface. Scarred by bombardment craters and radioactive rubble, the Krogan home world could barely support life. Choking ash and soaring temperatures sent most inhabitants underground centuries ago. Few risked journeying beyond the clan camps. There was generally nothing left on the surface, save the predatory fauna and rubble from centuries of war. Mordin followed twenty paces behind, scouring the rubble for anything useable, or anything resembling the parts described by Krogan scientist, Fortack. His large eyes blinked furiously in the glare of the piercing sun. It was unusual for a squad leader to walk at the rear of the squad. Miranda felt a duty to watch over her team, to protect them. The former XO shook her head. She had led teams in Cerberus, but they had simply been tools; a means to an end. Watching the Salarian and the biotic move under her command, Miranda felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt happy.

OOOOO

The soldier moved cautiously but with conviction along the edge of the crater. Her eyes darted from her field of vision directly ahead to the team below, inside the crater. Grunt followed, his eyes staring ahead for any sign of danger. Tali followed several feet behind, tapping constantly at her omnitool. Buffeted by the dusty wind at the crater's rim, the Quarian stumbled. It was Shepard who pulled her to her feet.

"Watch where you step Tali," she teased. "Wouldn't want to lose my top tech out here."

"Thank you Shepard," the Quarian stammered. Getting to her feet Tali brushed the orange dust from her suit and scanned for tears. "I'm going to be cleaning my suit seals for a week after this."

"Find what we are looking for and I just might help you clean them Tali," Shepard grinned. Behind her face shield the Quarian blushed. "I may have something for you Commander," Tali held up an elbow shaped pipe connected to a small grey box. "I think this is part of the diffusion chamber. I will put with the other piece."

"Other piece?" Shepard queried watching as the equipment appeared to magically disappear god knows where inside Tali's environment suit. "Where did you..?" Shepard was stumped.

Tali smiled. "You don't know half of what I can fit in here Shepard. Quarians have become very good at using what they have."

Shepard looked the young Quarian over, admiring her figure and having absolutely no idea where that piece of equipment went. "So they have Tali," she mused. "Carry on."

The soldier scanned the crater below. The second team was making good time but poor progress.

OOOOO

Hartog's commander was furious with the soldier's report. He had made it clear that failure was not an option. Hartog ordered his team back into the ground transport and they headed to their third search zone; a salt flat at the bottom of a crater on the outskirts of the Urdnot camp.

OOOOO

"Mordin," Jack called. "Over there." The convict motioned to a pile of gun metal grey materials away from the crumpled cement pylons. The Salarian's eyes trained on the mass. "Promising." He chirped and with Miranda in tow crossed a barren patch of wasteland to examine the scraps. Jack kept watch from a distance.

From the ridgeline Shepard watched the team below. Something didn't feel right. The soldier ordered her team to take up cover positions on the ridge.

Jack felt something was odd too. The convict shuddered. Scanning the horizon she was startled when it seemed to move towards her. The earth trembled beneath her feet. "Oh shit" she yelled scampering towards her squad mates as the ground fell away in front of her.

Mordin and Miranda squatted in the pile of metal scanning the rubble and checking their omnitools. They didn't hear Jack's warning. The first sign they had of the Thresher Maw attack was when the creature rose 20 metres out of the ground in front of them and poised to strike. Threshers are subterranean carnivores; enormous, violent creatures that burst up from the ground without warning when disturbed.

From the ridgeline Shepard watched in horror as the Thresher Maw burrowed up from beneath its prey spitting acid at her helpless squad mates. Mordin and Miranda looked up just in time to see the attack. They were in the open. There was nowhere to hide. The Salarian's big eyes blinked and Miranda impossibly turned a paler shade of white. Jack and Shepard screamed in unison. Just as the Thresher Maw smashed at its targets with teeth and tentacles the convict pounced, knocking Miranda out of the way and landing hard against the ground. The convict and Salarian felt the burn of the creature's acid against their skin. Their screams carried across the crater sending a chill down Shepard's spine.

A heavy shot echoed across the salt flat followed by another and another. The Thresher maw retreated underground and reappeared 30 metres away. Hartog ordered his men to fire again. The Thresher Maw retreated again. The Batarians followed the creature in their truck, firing heavy weapons and evading its venom. Finally the creature retreated and did not reappear.

Panting, Grunt and Tali ran as fast as they could back tracking along the ridgeline and into the crater below. Shepard put her faith in her N7 armour and took a short cut, sliding and rolling down the jagged slope of the crater. It was an insane thing to do and Chakwas would scold her for it later. She didn't care; she had to get to her team.

She reached Mordin and Jack first. They were unconscious, likely from the shock of the attack. Jack had a faint pulse. Shepard had no idea where to check the Salarian's body for one. She listened for his breath but heard none. With her heart in her throat, the soldier scanned the vicinity for the team's commander. Miranda had rolled several metres away, pushed by the convict's powerful biotics. Battered and bruised and likely with a concussion, Miranda appeared otherwise unhurt. "Miranda," Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. Kissing the woman quickly on the cheek she returned her attention to the approaching truck and her unconscious squad mates.

Hartog stared at the uniform worn by the woman attending to the Thresher Maw's victims and recognised it immediately as Alliance N7; the same uniform worn by the Butcher of Bahak. _Today was a good day after all_ he thought. He might not come home with all of the pieces for the weapon but he would bring home something better; a trophy in an N7 uniform.

"Commander Shepard," the Batarian roared stepping out of the truck. "Let me watch you grieve for your crew as I grieved for my brothers on Bahak."

"They are alive," Shepard barked. "They need help."

Miranda shakily drew a pistol and pointed it in the general direction of the truck. The Batarian laughed heartedly. His roar bellowed across the salt flat. It grew louder and raised a wind of dust across the field. Shepard realised it wasn't the Batarian laughing but a shuttle landing. The shuttle door opened and a Turian in familiar blue armour appeared with a sniper rifle trained on the Batarian's head. Hartog growled, ordering his men inside the truck to stand down.

Tali and Grunt reached the site and immediately set about evacuating the injured crew on the shuttle.

Shepard approached the Batarian. Hartog spat at the soldiers feet.

"The Alliance knows about your plan for the Krogan super weapon. You won't find all of the pieces. We have six," she lied. The soldier indicated the Thresher Maw nest below. "Good luck if you want to try for the rest."

"Insolent human," the Batarian growled.

"Commander," Shepard used a military rank as a sign of respect for the Batarian. "We were at war with the Collectors and the Reapers were coming. I tried to warn the Batarians. There was no time to evacuate. I am sorry for your loss."

Immobilised by the faint light from the sniper rifle's scope on his chest, the Batarian glared all four eyes at Shepard and watched as his trophy escaped in the shuttle.

"Hold tight Commander," Joker called assuredly from the cockpit.

"How did you find us?" a tired soldier asked as she slumped in her seat.

"A nosey Yeoman was worried about you," Garrus smiled. "The Batarians led us to you. Joker caught their transmission through the turbulence and we followed their truck right to your sorry ass."

"Let's just hope you made it in time," Shepard breathed. She stared at Jack and Mordin lying motionless on the shuttle floor until her eyes could not remain open any longer.

OOOOO

The Medical Bay was eerily quiet save for the sound of the heart monitors and respirators which reminded everyone that lives hung in the balance.

Shepard refused to leave Jack's side. The soldier held the convict's hand, forcing Doctor Chakwas and the nurse to work around her. The Commander was oddly silent. She simply stared at the convict; the lost soul who everyone wanted so much from but who had asked for nothing in return. Reaching out the spectre stroked Jack's cheek, her thumb prodding the convict's face, willing her eyes to open and yell at her to get the fuck off of her. Shepard watched intently for any sign of movement. There was none.

Miranda busied herself fussing over Mordin. The Salarian's big eyes were hidden behind closed lids and his skin had turned a pale white. Miranda found it a ghostly sight. Checking and rechecking the equipment that was keeping the Salarian alive she grilled the doctor with questions. Chakwas knew she was trying to help but her patience was wearing thin.

EDI's voice was a welcome interruption. "I have completed the analysis Doctor," the AI chirped. "There is sufficient material on the Normandy to produce a ten millilitre dose of counter agent."

"Oh thank god," breathed Chakwas. "The second analysis EDI?"

"I am sorry Doctor. Analysis indicates that five milligrams is not sufficient to counteract the agent in either species."

Miranda glared at the blue orb. "What are you saying EDI?"

EDI's words were as chilling as the tone of her delivery. "One crew member will die."

OOOOO

The Normandy's Commanders were ordered out of the Medical Bay while Chakwas and EDI worked on developing a counter agent. They took refuge in the Communications Room. Shepard sat quietly, biting her nails. She found solace in the fact that the team made it off the planet. It was not a repeat of Akuze. Miranda paced the room muttering.

"This can't happen Shepard," Miranda addressed the spectre. "Mordin is one of the finest minds the galaxy has ever produced. He served the Council as part of the STG. He helped to develop the genophage. He cured the plague on Omega. He helped defeat the Collectors...he...he..." Tears fell freely down Miranda's perfect face; she did not wipe them.

Rising from her chair, Shepard took the woman in her arms and held her tightly. "This can't happen," Miranda sobbed into the soldier's shoulder. "Not like this. We have to save him."

Shepard wiped a tear from Miranda's cheek. "What about Jack?" she whispered.

Miranda wanted to scream. "You can't be serious Shepard," she huffed, turning away from the soldier. "You can't choose Jack over a Salarian scientist. You have to be practical. Mordin Solus cannot die picking through rubble on Tuchanka. She can. She's a wild card, a vagabond and a criminal. He is an eminent scientist. He creates things. She destroys them. She attacked me..." There it was; the awful, bitter truth.Miranda shuddered. It wasn't a secret that the former Cerberus operative disliked Jack. The convict had constantly challenged her authority and on at least one occasion tried to settle things physically before Shepard intervened. Miranda knew Shepard had a fondness for the convict. Perhaps Jack reminded her of her time on the streets on Earth, before she joined the Alliance. Part of Miranda felt sorry for Jack. There was no question she had had a difficult life. Yet the fact remained that she was simply a convict. She was no Mordin Solus. _No_ Miranda thought, _the choice is clear._

"There is only one choice Shepard,' Miranda lied through pursed lips. Shepard noticed she failed to look her in the eye as she made her plea. "Jack has had a hard life, without question. Since joining the Normandy she has proven to be a valuable member of the crew, despite some difficulties with authority." Miranda paused to think before speaking again. "I wish we could save them both Shepard." The spectre knew this to be true. "If there must be a choice, it should be the best choice for the galaxy." Miranda winced as her body language belied her words. Leaning over the conference table she looked to be a broken woman, not the confident operative that kept the crew in line with Service Standard Failure reports.

Shepard observed her lover's behaviour with curiosity. She had expected Miranda to plead for Mordin's life with conviction; but she couldn't shake the feeling that doing so bothered her terribly. Was she feeling guilty because Jack had saved her? Stepping behind her at the conference table the spectre leaned in close to rub Miranda's back as she spoke. "Jack saved my ass countless times. Purgatory, Korlus, Omega..."

"Mordin saved me from husks on the derelict Reaper," Miranda sobbed, recalling how the Salarian managed to fight off a horde of husks with his incinerate power while Miranda caught her breath.

Shepard nodded. "Mordin brought you back to me that day. Today, Jack brought you back to me. It would be you on that table if not for her."

The truth stung deep in her heart, forcing Miranda to close her eyes. Her lips trembled. An image of Jack applying medi-gel to her wound on Omega flashed into her head. A second image appeared; Jack pushing her out of the way of the Thresher Maw. Miranda almost jumped when Shepard took her into her arms again.

"Miranda," Shepard whispered. "They are both heroes. We owe our lives to both of them. I can't value one life above another. I won't."

Miranda wiped away a tear. Staring into the soldier's blue eyes she felt comfort for a moment. "What do you propose?"

"Chakwas said that even with the counter agent there was still a risk. I don't want to lose both of them." Shepard held Miranda tight and looked deep into her eyes. "You were a Cerberus operative Miranda. You know about the experiments with the Thresher Maws on Akuze." Miranda winced. She had told Shepard what she knew about the Cerberus experiments on Akuze and she had held the trembling soldier in her arms after every nightmare since. Yet Shepard persisted. "Tell me, from a scientific perspective, which species is more likely to recover from this attack – human or Salarian?"

A blue orb appeared at the conference table. "Commander Shepard, Commander Lawson, your presence is requested in the Medical Bay."

"We are on our way EDI," replied Shepard.

Taking Miranda's face in her palms the soldier kissed the woman's forehead tenderly. "Miranda?" she whispered softly. Miranda breathed a barely audible response. Shepard had her answer.

OOOOO

The previously quiet Medical Bay was buzzing with activity when Shepard and Miranda returned.

"I'm sorry Commander," Chakwas approached Shepard. "Let me tell you what we have done to make them comfortable." Shepard listened to the doctor but her eyes were focused on her Salarian friend. Across the room, Miranda stood over the convict, trying to look professional while fighting back tears.

"It's an impossible decision Commander," Chakwas tried to sound comforting. "However I must ask for it now. To whom shall I give the counter agent?"

Moments later, Chakwas administered ten millilitres of counter agent into a thin tube that trickled the hope of life into the motionless body of a crew member, while Shepard and Miranda stood silently grieving over another. Miranda held the Salarian's hand for an hour after the respirator stopped. Shepard held Miranda's hand even longer.

OOOOO

**A/N (2 of 2) - WARNING CONTAINS MINOR ME3 SPOILER **

**This was a hard chapter to write. I actually wrote it backwards, starting with the death. Both Jack and Mordin were on the chopping block a few times. Believe it or not I had planned this before I learned of what happened to Mordin in ME3. I was saddened by how Mordin died. It was prophetic, but I wanted Shep to try harder to save him, even if she couldn't. I wanted his death here to have more emotional impact and I've tried to express that through Miranda, as this story is essentially about her. Hopefully I've done justice for our favourite Salarian. For the record, he's an awesome character and if I ever write again he would be back!**

**Is Miri too emotional? I don't think so given what has happened to her. This story ties nicely to Akuze and I would think she is riddled with all sorts of guilt for her Cerberus past and what happened to Shepard. She is also coming to terms with her responsibility for her crew, who continually seem to be saving her ass rather than the other way around.**

**Not much more to go guys. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**TJ**


	8. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Not sure if anyone is still reading this. If you are, I am humbled that you stuck with it. I almost never finished it. You've waited far too long and I sincerely apologise. It is a simple chapter that ties off my tale. I remind you that this is slightly AU. It leads fairly well into the start of ME3. More from me at the end.**

**Ch 8 The Beginning of the End**

"There's a message for you Commander," Yeoman Chambers chirped as Shepard stepped out of the elevator into the CIC.

"Thank you Kelly," Shepard sighed. She wasn't looking forward to this at all.

The soldier stood motionless before her personal computer and stared at the flashing green light. A minute passed; then two. Shepard felt a comforting hand grasp her own and a warm breath on her neck as Kelly rested her head on the Commander's shoulder. The two of them watched the light blink, oblivious to the scowl on Miranda Lawson's face as she approached from the cockpit.

The Normandy's most recently appointed Commander was not in the mood to deal with the Yeoman's obvious affection for Shepard. "Dismissed Yeoman," Miranda announced curtly as she approached. Startled to attention Kelly let go of Shepard's hand. "Yes, Commander Lawson," Kelly bravely stood her ground. "I was just..."

"I know exactly what you were doing," Miranda's words pierced the air. It was followed by a steel glare that would turn fluffy rabbits to stone. "Yes ma'am," Kelly scuttled back to her console.

Miranda crossed her arms, assuming a familiar pose as intimidating as it was alluring and turned her attention to Shepard who was unusually quiet. She expected a smart comment or a playful tease but the soldier simply lifted her gaze to look at her. Miranda looked into a face she barely recognised. Gone was the fire in the soul before her. The soldier's brilliant blue eyes seemingly grey and her familiar grin nowhere to be found. It almost broke her heart.

"Shepard?" she whispered. "I'm with you." Miranda draped her arm loosely around the soldier's hips. Reaching an ivory finger forward she clicked the flashing green light. The pair tensed as Admiral Hackett came into view on the screen.

OOOOO

Miranda surmised that it was a good thing that Shepard was a soldier and not a biotic if the mess in her quarters was anything to go by. Responding to Kelly's urgent message that the Commander had 'gone ape' in her quarters the former Cerberus operative wasn't certain what she would find when she entered the cabin.

Pausing outside the door she could hear the red headed woman screaming through the bulkhead. "They were going to start a war. Why can't that pompous arse see that?" It sounded as though Shepard had continued the earlier discussion with Admiral Hackett. Miranda strained her ears, trying to pick up the muffled comments between loud thuds. The Commander was clearly in a bad state. Miranda summoned her biotic barrier to protect herself from anything Shepard might hurl in her direction and with resolve, opened the cabin door.

The normally spotless cabin looked like a tornado had hit it. Pieces of armour and clothing scattered were everywhere. Data pads and papers were strewn over the floor and the remnants of a pillow minus its stuffing rested on the couch. Miranda traced her palm over an unfamiliar dent near the door. "Shepard," she growled, but received no response.

Miranda eyed the fish tank, relieved that the creatures had escaped the soldier's wrath. She wondered what stories they could tell about what happened in that cabin. The tank looked eerily blue. Miranda caught the reflection of her biotic barrier on the glass and released it. Scanning the room she found Shepard crumpled in a corner, her face strewn with drying tears as she stared down at her N7 helmet on her lap. Miranda joined her partner on the cabin floor. Silently, she took the woman's hand and simply stroked it gently. Several minutes passed with neither woman moving.

If it was a stubbornness competition each had met their match. It was Shepard that finally broke the silence. She was trapped in a rip of sorrow and rage and the tide was turning again.

"What choice did I have?" Shepard growled. "The Reapers were coming. I had to stop them. I had..." Her anger subsidied as her sorrow for the 300,000 souls she sent to their deaths consumed her. Shepard found herself crying into the shoulder of the woman beside her. Miranda held her tightly as the soldier sobbed long overdue tears.

"It was an impossible choice Shepard."

"No," the soldier sobbed. "There was no choice. I had to sacrifice the Batarians to save the galaxy. Just like I sacrificed Mordin to...to..."

"Save Jack," Miranda finished. She had only recently come to terms with Shepard's decision to save the convict over the scientist. It was true she had admitted that Jack's powerful biotics would give her the best chance at surviving the Thresher Maw's venom and aid in her recovery. Yet Miranda still harboured sadness that Mordin had to be sacrificed. She was glad that she did not have to make that choice. It might not have ended so well for either of them. "The burden of command, Shepard. You know this."

"Then why must I relinquish it?" the solider hissed.

There it was; A challenge to Shepard's pride. The great Commander Shepard, while not accustomed to titles had accumulated many: the sole survivor of Akuze, slayer of Sarin, saviour of the galaxy, the first Human spectre. Though she frowned at such titles she proudly wore the scars of each battle like a medal. This last scar was deeper. It churned in her gut and made her question her decision. Perhaps this is what hurt her the most.

Hackett had ordered the Normandy to the Citadel where Shepard was to stand down from command to face an enquiry into the Alpha relay incident. Shepard had destroyed the mass relay as a last resort to halt the Reapers imminent invasion. The destruction of the relay generated an enormous explosion which destroyed a nearby Batarian colony. Three hundred thousand Batarians lost their lives that day and Commander Shepard was given another title – the Butcher of Batarians.

"Those two faced bastards!" Miranda spat. Her strong Australian accent was crisp in the air.

Shepard couldn't resist a little smirk. "You mean four eyed?"

"No I mean two faced," Miranda retorted. "They were building a super weapon to attack a human settlement. They deliberately set out to slaughter humans. To start a war. Yet they demand justice for what you...for what was a horrible sacrifice that had to be made for the greater good."

Shepard wiped away a tear. "They want someone to pay for what happened to that colony. It makes sense that it should be me. But the Reapers are still coming Miri. We must keep fighting. I can't do it groundside." The soldier took the raven haired woman by the shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You must take the Normandy and keep fighting."

"The Normandy is grounded Shepard." Miranda's interjection was met with a typical Shepard grin.

"When has that stopped the Commander of the Normandy?" the soldier smiled and leaned in close to nuzzle.

The two women smiled.

OOOOO

"What's up Doc?" Shepard grinned as she strolled into the Medical Bay.

"Oh Commander, thank goodness you're here," Chakwas replied. "Jacqueline is refusing to come to the Med Bay for her treatment. I sent Crewman Burrows down to Engineering to get her but Jacqueline did something to upset her and she's refusing to have anything to do with her now."

Shepard laughed heartily. "If Burrows called her Jacqueline I'm amazed she made it back at all."

Chakwas growled. "There is a time for humour Commander but I assure you this is not it. If I can't get the patient to the medicine I will send the medicine to the patient." Chakwas handed the Commander a silver case. "It seems you have a new mission Shepard. Both injections please."

The soldier smiled. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Shepard left the med bay with a spring in her step.

OOOOO

She heard the thud of military boots on the metal stairwell above her. She clenched her fists, her body glowing a light shade of blue. Shepard didn't see the blow coming but certainly felt it as she slammed into the wall of the lower engineering deck.

"Greet all your friends like that?" the Commander scolded the convict. "Nice to see you too Jack."

The convict relaxed her fists and the glow slowly faded. "Sorry Shepard. I thought you were Burrows."

"Ahhh...," Shepard smiled. "So its just the crew and the senior officers you like to bounce off the bulkhead?" Shepard needled the convict, dragging up an uncomfortable memory of Jack and Miranda's cat fight that left a large dent in the Communications room wall.

Shepard waited for a retort but was denied it. Setting the case on the floor she took a seat by the convict on her stretcher bed. The two women sat silently, listening to the hum of the Normandy's engine. Shepard used the time to assess the convict from the corner of her eye. She noted Jack's colour had returned to her body. Her body tattoos looked striking against the pink canvas of her skin, particularly in the soft orange light of the lower engineering deck. They had looked so foreign when the colour drained from her body after the attack by the Thresher Maw.

Jack stiffened. "You should have left me."

Silence.

"I don't owe you anything."

Silence.

"Fuck you, Shepard."

The Commander grinned. "Now we've got that out of the way, how about you take your medicine like a good girl and I won't bring in a Krogan to hold you down while Garrus shoots you with a dart gun?"

The convict glared at the soldier. Shepard noticed what looked like a new tattoo under Jack's left eye. It almost looked tear like...like she was crying. Suddenly aware of the Commander's interest in her face the convict wiped away the mascara that ran down her cheek. She started to mumble something...anything to distract the Commander from what she had just seen but instead she found herself enveloped by strong arms. Her face pressed firmly against Shepard's chest as the Commander hugged her tightly. She didn't struggle. For the first time in a long time the convict actually enjoyed the touch of another human being.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours but could only have been a few minutes. Jack felt her body relax in the Commander's arms. Her breathing slowed to the steady rhythm of the Commander's heartbeat as it thudded close to her ear. The tender moment interrupted by an odd sound and a not so gentle prick as Shepard discretely administered the first shot of Jack's medicine into her arm.

"You bitch," Jack growled through gritted teeth.

Taking the convict's hand Shepard pulled her up from the stretcher. A wide grin crossed her face as she fumbled to undo the convict's belt. The normally decisive convict found herself completely stunned as the Commander yanked down her pants.

"Sh...Shepard?" she managed in a shaky voice.

"Don't flatter yourself Jack," the soldier smiled. "Now bend over."

The Commander was far less gentle with the second shot.

OOOOO

Shepard was surprised to find the Yeoman in her cabin.

"Can I help you Kelly?"

"Commander," the Yeoman blushed."I was just...feeding your fish."

"I see," Shepard smiled. "Next time don't use the invisible fish food. It confuses them."

"All right Commander," Kelly laughed. "I wanted to speak to you."

Shepard gestured to the couch and the women took a seat.

"I'm worried about Jack and Miranda," Kelly blurted. "They have been so withdrawn. I think they need to talk about what happened but they won't."

"I can't order them to talk to you Kelly."

"Maybe I can get them to talk to each other?" the Yeoman pondered aloud.

"That would be something to see," Shepard laughed. "Have a repair team on standby just in case."

Kelly giggled and playfully punched the Commander's arm. The soldier responded with a warm and friendly hug.

"I don't think you need to worry Kelly. Jack is even tougher than she looks and knows how to take her medicine." Shepard grinned mischievously. "Miranda will be relying on you more than ever when I leave the Normandy."

The Yeoman's face turned white. "You're leaving?"

"It's temporary, I hope. I've been recalled to Earth."

Shepard looked deep into the young woman's eyes. "This is important Kelly. The Reapers are coming. The Normandy's mission must go on. Miranda will need your support to rally the crew behind her."

"She hates me," the crewman sighed.

"No she doesn't. She's just very protective of the people she cares about. Whether you know it or not Kelly you are one of them. Just keep being your usual charming self and you will have Miranda eating out of your hand in no time," Shepard grinned. "Just like the fish."

OOOOO

A usually confident voice was unusually wavy as it sounded across the cabin.

"Do you have a moment Commander?"

Shepard unconsciously grinned at the sound and rose to greet her visitor.

"For you...Always."

Miranda embraced the soldier warmly. Unspoken words were shared as the women nuzzled and caressed each other. They had put off their goodbye long enough.

Miranda began reciting what was likely a long list of the ship's status and preparedness for the mission ahead. Shepard interrupted her with a passionate kiss which Miranda returned eagerly. Neither wanted to part. Finally the ever efficient former Cerberus operative broke the kiss.

"Ohhhh...," pouted Shepard.

Miranda gasped for breath. "If I left it to you Shepard we'd never stop."

"Don't you forget that," the Commander grinned.

Shepard took Miranda's hand and guided her to the small desk in her cabin. Scanning what was left of her belongings; her eye was drawn to a familiar outline that hung prominently above the desk. Shepard ran her finger over the model of the Normandy, her mind racing with memories of her crew and their journey together. Miranda's thumb swept away an errant tear that dared to cross the Commander's cheek.

"It's only temporary," she whispered. "I promise to look after them."

"I know you will. The ship couldn't be in better hands Miranda." Shepard placed the model in Commander Lawson's hands and cupped her fingers gently around it.

OOOOO

As she left the Normandy Shepard passed a young Lieutenant scuttling towards the ship with an over packed duffle bag. On sighting Shepard the young lieutenant dropped the bag on her foot. Stifling a yelp from the pain jarring in her toe, the lieutenant snapped sharply to attention and saluted.

"Shepa...Com...Commander," the young woman finally acknowledged her superior and was stunned to see the biggest grin cross the Commander's face.

"Relax LT," Shepard chuckled to herself as she returned the salute. The Commander motioned to the young officer's luggage. "Looks like you are going to need a bigger ship."

Embarrassed, the lieutenant stepped over her luggage, trying to hide it from the observant blue eyes that were looking her over. "Yes, ma'am. Lieutenant Commander Corazon reporting for duty ma'am."

"Ooohh..." Shepard rolled her eyes. "It's Commander or Shepard. Whatever you do don't call Commander Lawson ma'am."

"Commander Lawson?" the young woman appeared genuinely confused.

"Miranda Lawson is temporarily in command of the Normandy. You should report to her once you get settled."

"Yes ma...Commander."

Shepard stepped behind the young woman and picked up her heavy bag. "Have you got a Krogan in there or something?"

The Lieutenant blushed. "The Normandy frequently operates in the Terminus System for weeks at a time. I just wanted to be prepared."

Shepard grinned as she handed the young woman her bag. The LT was prepared for the Normandy, but was she prepared for Miranda?

"As you were LT," Shepard smiled.

The lieutenant watched as the Commander turned sharply and strode with determination down the ramp towards her future.

- THE END -

**A/N: *Massive sigh* This story was only ever meant to be a one off chapter. I enjoyed the journey you encouraged me to take in pursuing the tale of the Normandy with two Commanders. I am sorry this took so long to end. I was very reluctant to write it after playing ME3. How could I send my Shep to that end? **

**I was thinking about writing a Shep/Liara story about when they first met, but CloudedWater has written a lovely tale that encompasses much of what I wanted to say.**

**I really want to thank Lieutenant Commander Corazon (Wren) for her encouragement and companionship through the latter chapters of this tale. Without you Wren – it never would have been finished. Hope you don't mind my little homage to really cool girl.**

**Do I have any other tales? Not at the moment. I'm such a moody writer. If I get inspired I may write again. Feel free to entice me with a great story idea LOL.**

**Thank you for your patience. Hope you continue to enjoy all of the great stories on Fanfic. **

**TJ**


End file.
